New Girl
by SesshomaruKagome girl
Summary: Summary: A new girl by the name of Aya Soma has just arrived at Kaiawa high. None of the Soma knows who she is or are they just trying making sure she is one of them? And why is Akito acting so nice in her presence? Read on find out. R
1. Default Chapter

Summary: A new girl by the name of Aya Soma has just arrived at Kaiawa high. None of the Soma knows who she is or are they just trying making sure she is one of them? And why is Akito acting so nice in her presence? Read on find out. R&R

**Return Once Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**Chapter 1: Who is she?**

6 years ago

"_Akito are you sure you want to do this. You do know that if she leaves all of them will hate you and the curse may not be lifted without her." A man in a suite told Akito. _

"_Let them hate me if they do so wish. I will not hurt her in one of my rages and I will not sacrifice her life for the lives of the Soma's. She was the only one that ever played with me, she is the only one who kissed me, the only one who was at my side when I'm sick. Do you wish me to hurt her when I'm angry? Darien, I want you and your wife, Serena, to take care of her while you are in America." said Akito. _

_Akito walked over to the little girl on the porch of his room. He sat down near her and she gave him a hug. She was only six years of age and Akito is eight. She loves Akito as a big brother and Akito treats her like his little sister as well. Yuki and Ayame is her big brothers, and the others are her cousins and she adores them with equal amount, but for Akito, just a bite more. They sat there for a few minutes and Akito told her that she will have to leave soon, without him. She started to cry, but he kissed her on the forehead. _

_They sat there for another hour, and when Aya fell asleep, Akito ordered Darien to bring Aya to Hatori so he can erase her memories of ever living in the Soma estate. _

_Darien and his wife left for America that night. With Aya gone, the family truly did hate Akito. Even the cat loved her. 10 years passed and now she will return._

10 years later

"Students today we have a new student. Please welcome Aya Soma." As the teacher has told her when she says her name she would walk in.

When she walked in the first thing she heard was gasp from the boys in the class. She heard one say "Wow what a hottie."

And another said "She is so cute."

And then another ask "Yuki, Kyo is she related to you guys?" and so on.

Aya walked to the front of the class, gave a bow and said "I am Aya soma and I am very pleased to meet you all." The teacher told Aya to go sit in between Kyo and Yuki. Class started minutes later.

**Lunch bell Ranged **

Aya was sitting there reading a book when Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo and Hana walked over to her desk.

Kyo, the always ill tempered person ,was the first to ask "Who the Hell are you, and why do you have the same last name as me; without me knowing who you are?" Aya looked up from her book and gave him a smile, and then everyone around her desk noticed that Kyo blushed.

Than Yuki was next to ask a question "Miss, sorry about my cousin's rudeness. We just wanted to know if you have heard of a place called Soma Estate."

Aya smiled and said "I'm very sorry, but I've just moved back here from America, so I haven't heard of that place. I'm really sorry though."

'Her smile, it feels so familiar.' Both Yuki and Kyo were thinking the same thing when two guys from different classes came running in.

They ran to Aya and hugged her like she was a giant teddy bear. One guy said "Oh my god! Aya, why didn't you tell me you came back?"

The other guy said "My little Aya is back. When are you leaving? Or are you staying for good?"

Aya in this state still smiled and said "Yuichi, Wataru, I'm staying for good- and if you guys let go of me, I will tell you when I came back." The guys let go of Aya and stood there to listen to what she has to say "I came back two days ago with mother and father." Aya smiled.

Yuki and Kyo, for some reason, got angry when she smiled at the two guys and both of them yelled at the same time "Stupid bastards, don't even dare touch her again." It was no surprise if it was Kyo who said it, but this was the charming Prince Yuki.

Yuichi and Wataru laughed and said "Oh I see you have a fan club on your first day of school, Aya." Then they just left, Aya smiled at Yuki and Kyo. She stood up and gave them a hug, and to their surprise, they didn't transform. Tohru was surprised as well.

**The lunch bell rang, signaling the end of lunch**

The time same to pass by slowly for the class, boys and girls kept looking at Aya.

Aya noticed that they were staring at her, but she didn't care, she was use to it. The school day was finally over and everyone was starting to annoy Aya, but Yuichi and Wataru were there to help her out of the situation. On the other hand, when Yuki and Kyo saw Wataru and Yuichi so close to Aya made their blood boil.

A/N: Darien and Serena are two of my character who knows the curse. Aya is my own character. Yuichi and Wataru is some people from Only the ring Finger Knows. I do so hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to say Thanks to my One-Chan who had helped make this chapter for you readers to read little easier. Also this is my second Fruits Basket fic.


	2. Do we know her?

Chapter 2: Do we know her?

The walk home was quiet. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru didn't know what to say to each other about today events, so they kept it to themselves.

When they arrived, Shigure was outside waiting for them. They walked inside and were greeted by Ayame and Hatori. Never did they see Ayame with such a serious face. Yuki thought 'this must be big for him to have that face.'

Little did they know that were in for the surprise of their little lives.

Hatori looked at them and said "Darien's family is back,m and we are having a 'welcome back' party for them."

"Why the hell do we care? We don't even know who that is." Kyo said, his temper going of the chart.

"Too bad, you guys are all invited to the party, and there you will meet someone very important." Ayame said in his serious voice.

Tohru looked at Hatori and Ayame; she asked "Does that mean I can come as well?"

Hatori looked at Tohru, surprised that she would ask a question like that. "Tohru, what are you saying? Of course you can. You are a member to this family, even if Akito says you're not." Shigure said, to everyone surprise he has grasped the concept of words of comfort. Tohru smiled at Shigure who had just said something she so much longed for.

"The 'welcome back' party is tonight at eight, and Akito is expecting everyone to come." Hatori said.

Tohru was so happy that, after Hatori finished speaking, she said in her cheerful voice "Hatori, Ayame, are you staying for dinner?"

"If it is not a bother, then yes, of course." Hatori said with a smile. "Anything the beautiful princess wishes."

Tohru blushed at his words. Those same words, however, caused Kyo and Yuki to glare daggers at him with hateful eyes. But then, Shigure broke peacefulness by saying "Wait a minute, they can't stay. We are leaving at eight, and dinner usually starts at -what?- nine; so Hari and Aya, sorry." Shigure said in his most hurt sound-alike voice.

**8:00 p.m. That night**

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru arrived at the main house at exactly 8:00. When they walked inside they were greeted by Kagura, Haru, Momiji, Kisa and the all so timid Ritsu.

Haru walked over to Yuki and said "How are you doing, Yuki?"

"Haru, I'm doing fine- and please stop acting like a fool." He sighed afterwards.

Kagura was now attacking Kyo, trying to make him love her. Momiji, Kisa and Ritsu had walked over to Tohru and Shigure and started to talk, when one of the servants came out and said that it was time. They all went inside and were greeted by people in the family.

In the room only few people stood out from the others. One was a man, about his late thirties, with blues eyes black hair in a black tuxedo. Than there was a woman in a beautiful white blue gown, her eyes were blue and hair as white as snow, and she look like she's in her twenties. Than there was someone they recognized as the "new girl" in class, Aya.

Tonight, she look more beautiful than this morning at school. Her hair hung loose, and her eyes showed nothing but joy and happiness. The boys didn't know quite how beautiful she really was, that is, until now. Kyo thought, 'Her beautiful azure hair looks so silky, and dark green eyes look bottomless, compassionate.' She wore a dress that fit her every curve, and it matched her beauty superbly.

Before Kyo realized it, he was drooling. Yuki saw Kyo drooling, while looking at Aya, and this action alone made him angry: like a big brother protecting his younger sister from perverted men, he whacked Kyo upside the head. Kyo held his head crying in pain from Yuki hit.

Yuki walked over to Aya, sat down next to her, and started talking to her. "I thought you'd said that you'd never heard of the Soma estate before." He said.

"I did say that. This is my first time here with mother and father. Also, the other reason is I've been away from Japan ever since I was six; that's probably why I don't know this place." She said with a smile that would warm even the heart made of ice.

'She left when she was six, to go to America. So did little Aya.' Yuki thought.

He was bought out of it when she asked, "Excuse me, for my rudeness, but are you, by chance, Yuki Soma?" "Why yes I am." Yuki answered. "Then cousin Akito wants to see you, he is over there, with mother and father." She said with a smile.

'Her smiles warm my heart up. Just like when Tohru smiles at me and her smile was only for me.' Yuki thought as he stood up to go over to Akito.

Aya sat for a little while longer, until she started to have a headache- for no apparent reason. The room was quiet, it couldn't be the noise; and everyone was being so nice to her. For some unknown reason when a man in his late twenties walked over to greet her, her headache got worse. He had sliver hair and amber eyes, he was as beautiful as she was. He said "Good evening. I'm Ayame Soma, and I am pleased to meet you."

She couldn't take the pain anymore, and excused herself from the room for a walk outside. When she went outside, to her surprise, there were two people already out there. One she recognize from earlier and the other she knew had come with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

Looking at the guy that sat next to Hatori, she remembered him somewhere, but couldn't place quite where. Then there it was, again, the pain, the horrible pain that was killing her.

Aya POV

Why is there so much pain? When ever I see a Soma, I will get these horrible headaches. I wish I knew why. But than again this also happen to me when I was six. I couldn't remember anything before or after that pain...

End

Shigure seemed to notice her, and looked her way, saying, "Oh, what a beautiful girl! How may I help you?"

'His voice is so familiar' Aya thought.

Hatori shook his head and thought, 'Why haven't they put him in jail yet...?'

Aya just smiled at Shigure and said "Um, I'm out here for a little walk so I don't think I need help. But thank you anyway."

'She is beautiful- and nice as well.' thought Shigure.

She started to walk a little before she felt dizzy. She, too, had begun to see black before she felt someone catching her body as she fell backwards. To her surprise, it was Hatori and Shigure who'd caught her. As the thought occured to her, that she was caught, she was consumed by darkness.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I'm very sorry for not really describing Aya as first. I hope this is a little bit better than before.

Special Thanks To my One-Chan SerenaClearWater for helping me through this chap and also Thank You so much for those who review the first chapter of New Girl. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.


End file.
